


Nicky/Joe complete biography

by revior



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: DOn't read if you're looking for funny things, Extremely Serious, I'm Serious, M/M, Probably not serious, Serious!, actually..., but like really, but you get what I mean, i think, very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Very serious biography of Nicky/Joe (extremely serious and accurate)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Nicky/Joe complete biography

Here is how Nicky and Joe got together:

“You’re hot, but I’m straight.” – Nicky

“You’re also hot, but I’m even straighter.” – Joe

“No, I’m straighter.” -Nicky

“No, me.”

“No, me.”

“Not you, it’s me.”

“It’s me.”

_Nicky kills Joe. Joe comes back to life._

“That was kinda hot, not gonna lie.” – Nicky

“Let me murder you too.” – Joe

_Joe kills Nicky. Nicky comes back to life._

“That was weird, but also I’m straight.” – Joe

“I’m also straight.” – Nicky

“We’re both straight, but let’s have sex.” – Joe

“Okay.” – Nicky

_Joe and Nicky have sex. Then they kill each other because they’re in denial over and over again._

“I’m gay now.” – Nicky

“This man is my entire life.” – Joe

“Oh, you hopeless romantic.” – Nicky

“Only you can make me a hopeless romantic.” – Joe

_And they live happily ever after until their immortality runs out._


End file.
